ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy (song)
"The Phoenix" is the 2nd single and 1st overall track off Fall Out Boy's 5th album, Save Rock and Roll. Music Video The video is the 1st in sequence of The Young Blood Chronicles movie and was the 2nd overall released. It starts with the band looking at the contents in briefcase they must protect. Patrick handcuffs it to his left hand and they all split up to do their own things. When Patrick is walking the rat-a-tat, a group of evil rock and roll hating women, appear and kidnap Patrick. He is subdued to nasty non PG torture where his organs are removed for machinery to turn him into an evil mind controlled subject. They also cut off Patrick's hand to get the briefcase off him. A boy who's in line with rat-a-tat delivers Patrick's hand to Pete to let him know Patrick was taken. Pete goes to a roof top with his bird "The Phoenix" and sends it off to signal Andy and Joe and what happened (why a bird and not text messaging? Because it makes Pete look cool). After this the 3 of them all get kidnapped by the rat-a-tat too and join Patrick to where the next video, "Young Volcanoes", continues the story. Lyrics Put on your war paint You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground We are the jack-o-lanterns in July Setting fire to the sky He-here comes this rising tide So come on Put on your war paint Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies Silver clouds with grey linings So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked One maniac at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start So dance alone to the beat of your heart Hey young blood Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks "You broke our spirit," says the note we pass So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked One maniac at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start So dance alone to the beat of your heart Hey young blood Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Put on your war paint 4x: The war is won Before it's begun Release the doves Surrender love (Wave the white flag!) Hey young blood Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Hey young blood Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Put on your war paintCategory:Fall Out Boy Category:Save Rock and Roll